La Emboscada
by Little innonce
Summary: Voldemort murió hace 10 años supuestamente, pero nada era lo que parecía..El amor de Harry pudo salvar a Ginny de las manos de Voldemort, ¿podrá el amor de ella salvarlo a él?
1. Chapter 1

"**La Emboscada"**

**Prólogo "El relato de muchas batallas":**

**10 años antes:**

La tercera batalla más importante fue la llamada "Batalla de Hogwarts" aun faltaba mucho para que la batalla final llegara. Sin embargo esta batalla se caracterizó ya que fue cuando Hermione tuvo su participación más importante estaban en plena batalla contra los mortífagos y Hermione ese día comandaba al grupo ya que Harry estaba demasiado herido y muy inconsciente para poder pelear. En medio de la batalla comenzó a pelear contra un mortífago en particular, uno que poseía unos ojos grises muy penetrantes tanto que era casi como si le pudiera leer el pensamiento en un momento esos ojos grises quedaron perdidos dentro de unos ojos castaños inmensos. En medio del campo de batalla ambos se sostenían la mirada con dureza, con odio, sin embargo ese odio durante una milésima de segundo se transformó en confusión para ambos, ellos sabían que debían matarse lo sentían correr por sus cuerpos les ordenaron varias que lo hicieran lánzale el hechizo de la muerte gritaron varios de ambos bandos mas ninguno hacía nada ambos le ordenaban a sus manos que se movieran que lanzara el hechizo que tanto les ordenaban pero nada, hasta que algunos de los mortífagos que acompañaban al de ojos grises lo acorralaron y le comenzaron a pegar primero lo voltearon al suelo para darle patadas mientras algunos les lanzaban Cruciatos el mortífago de ojos grises intentaba pararse y defenderse como podía mas no lo conseguía, además parecía que nadie lograba distinguir esto más que Hermione y fue quizás por eso que fue la única que corrió a ayudar al mortífago de ojos grises quien era nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy; Hermione no sabía muy bien que era lo que hacía ayudando a ese mortífago era una corazonada de ponerse en centro de esa masacre y gritar no, cubrirlo con su cuerpo para que no le lanzaran más maleficios y más patadas el problema fue todas las patadas, maldiciones y golpes que recibió por protegerle, y ni siquiera esta ayuda sirvió de mucho ya que ambos o sea tanto Draco como Hermione fueron a parar a Azkaban donde pasaron dos semanas encerrados en la misma celda, realmente nadie sabe lo que sucedió entre ellos durante esas dos semanas, pero fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Draco dejara el bando de Voldemort y quisiera pasar el resto de sus días junto a Hermione.

La segunda batalla más importante fue la conocida "Batalla de Azkaban" o "Liberemos a Hermione" cualquiera de los dos nombres van bien ya que indican cuando La Orden del Fénix fue a liberar a los prisioneros que Voldemort tenía en su poder encerrados en Azkaban además de obviamente liberar a Hermione. En esta batalla ocurrió algo muy parecido a la primera, La orden logró entrar sigilosamente en Azkaban y fue matando lentamente a los mortífagos que la resguardaban debido a que los dementores andaban pelando en el campo de batalla. Lograron liberar a todos los prisioneros incluso a Hermione quien convenció a todos que Draco era bueno y que los ayudaría a vencer a Voldemort. En esta batalla Ron tenía que ir con Luna a liberar a los prisioneros a un sector específico de Azkaban y cuando estaban haciendo eso llego un mortífago y comenzó a atacar a Luna sin control alguno como si estuviera descargando toda su ira con la pobre muchacha, Ron al principio no se había dado cuenta ya que estaba muy concentrado liberando a otros prisioneros pero al momento de escuchar los gritos de dolor de la muchacha corrió hasta su lado y atacó al mortífago quitándole su varita para luego con mucho odio lanzarle un Avada Kedavra dándole muerte al mortífago, y sin pensarlo se arrodilló al lado del cuerpo inerte de la muchacha donde poco a poco esta fue abriendo lentamente sus ojos e identificó a Ron como su salvador y como al chico que amaba y en ese preciso instante en el que deberían estar liberando a los prisioneros Ron también comprendió que amaba a esa chica era su lunática, era su Luna, logrando nuevamente en esta batalla una victoria contra Voldemort, ya que no sólo liberaron a Hermione sino que también liberaron a muchos prisioneros y mataron a muchos mortífagos que eran de vital importancia para Lord Voldemort.

Con la ayuda de Draco pronto lograron atacar nuevamente Voldemort venciendo en otra batalla contra este y así poco a poco lograr acabar con el reinado de terror que Voldemort estaba creando y destruir todo ese odio y mal que no permitía que magos y muggles fueran felices.

La batalla más importante fue cuando Harry debía matar a Voldemort después de un año de constante guerra y muerte el final de esta horrorosa batalla estaba cerca. Tras un año de búsqueda Harry logró encontrar todos los Horrocruxs y con él eliminar este mal que crecía cada día un poco más, y se apoderaba de las mentes de todos. Las legiones de mortífagos crecían y eran pocos los fieles a Dumbledore la gran mayoría prefería vivir en un mundo en donde la muerte y la guerra no les llegaba a sus oídos un mundo de cinismo; el no aceptar algo que era evidente sólo era causa de que en esos momentos la guerra estuviera a favor de Voldemort, "La Orden del Fénix" hacía lo que podía mas ya no estaba siendo suficiente, sin embargo aún quedaba una gota de esperanza en sus corazones y era esa gota lo que los motivaba a seguir luchando.

El último día de la guerra habían decido pelear a campo abierto ambos enemigos enfrentándose a muerte iba ser algo duro y difícil mas no imposible Harry ya se sentía preparado para luchar no debía haber ninguna interrupción ni desconcentración era matar o morir no había más elección. Harry esperaba que Voldemort cumpliera su parte y no atacara antes de la hora estipulada ya había sufrido mucho y era hora de matar a la persona que le había rebatado a sus padres, padrino, amigos donde dentro de estos estaba Dumbledore y por último le había rebatado a lo que más amaba a su Ginny debía dejarla por él sólo para que no le hicieran daño y Ginny no lo había entendido y nunca se lo había perdonado, bueno él tampoco fue muy explicativo que digamos solamente la rechazó y le dijo que no quería volverla a ver por el resto de su vida, nada sutil.

Cuando ya eran las nueve de la noche Harry decidió ir a Hogwarts al bosque prohibido, ya que ahí era donde la batalla final se realizaría habían decido que era mejor acabar esto de una buena vez y sin interrupciones, además en ese lugar nadie iría a molestarlos porque el colegio estaba cerrado.

A penas comenzó la batalla llegaron aliados de ambos bandos que peleaban entre ellos haciendo de la batalla algo muy duro y confuso, mas dentro de todos los aliados de La Orden del Fénix hubo uno que destacó principalmente para Harry que fue Ginny y por unos segundos perdió su concentración diablos pensó Harry que hacía Ginny ahí lo distraía incontrolablemente además durante mucho tiempo ella no había participado en nada relacionado con La Orden y ahora venía como si nada, lamentablemente en es preciso instante en que Harry pensaba en que hacía Ginny ahí, fue cuando recibió un Cruciatos muy fuerte de parte de Voldemort, Ginny se dio cuenta de esto y corrió hasta su lado para ayudarlo pero cuando iba llegando hasta su lado logro sentir las verdaderas intenciones de Voldemort y se colocó frente al cuerpo de Harry que yacía inerte de todo el dolor que le había causado Voldemort con su maldición. Correte muchacha inútil no lograrás nada poniéndote frente a él fueron las palabras de él, mas Ginny no se movió y le contestó que si quería matar a Harry debía matarla a ella primero, y eso hizo pero en ese instante le lanzó el Avada Kedavra, pero cuando el cuerpo de Ginny lo recibió Voldemort recibió un contra hechizo por parte del cuerpo de la muchacha y murió al instante, mientras el cuerpo inerte de Ginny caía lentamente al lado del de Harry quien presenció toda esta escena en un estado de semiinconsciencia, para segundos más tarde despertar totalmente consciente y ver el cuerpo de Ginny junto a él. En seguida lo abrazó muy fuerte mientras comenzaba a llorar la muerte de su amada. La abrazaba y lloraba y en sollozos le decía cuanto la amaba y necesitaba mientras besaba sus labios haciendo un esfuerzo inútil de despertarla pero nada y durante unos segundos en que todos comenzaron a rodearlos para entender que era lo que estaba sucediendo el cuerpo de Ginny se inundo de una luz blanca nadie sabía que era lo que estaba sucediendo con la muchacha y por precaución intentaron apartar a Harry pero él no se separó de su amada no había movimiento ni ruido un silencio absoluto de tristeza envolvía al bosque todos los mortífagos estaban heridos e inconscientes habían ganado la batalla, pero la perdida de la pequeña Ginny era muy fuerte para celebrar todavía, sin embargo la luz blanca que salía dentro del cuerpo de Ginny se fue extinguiendo poco a poco para dar paso a una Ginny que comenzaba a abrir sus ojos lentamente secándose las lágrimas de Harry de su rostro para luego mirar a todos a su alrededor, pero en un momento comprendió lo que había sucedido Harry la amaba sólo la había separado de su lado para protegerla y sin importarle nada comenzó a besar a Harry y a gritar que estaba vivo mientras él le respondía con la misma efusividad y gritaba a su vez que ella estaba viva el al abrazaba y besaba con tal pasión sólo para decirle que la amaba y que nunca se separaría de ella, y así fue que permanecieron juntos varios momentos mientras los miembros de la familia Weasley separaban a los chicos y comenzaban a abrazar a Ginny primero fue Ron, luego los gemelos, Bill, Charlie, y por último su padre quien tras la pérdida de su esposa Molly había perdido mucha alegría pero hoy al ver despertar a su pequeña de una muerte segura comprendía que debía seguir viviendo y ser feliz por sus hijos; abrazó fuertemente a su hija luego le dio un suave beso en su frente y le dijo te quiero pequeña y me alegra que estés viva. Después de su padre vinieron Hermione, Luna, Draco y todos los miembros de La Orden que ese día habían ido a pelear y finalmente vino su Harry otra vez que aun no entendía muy bien que era lo que había sucedido para que esa niña todavía viviera pero no importaba porque ahora que la tenía a su lado nada ni nadie la separaría de ella.

Bueno espero que les guste este fic es mi segundo, quise comenzar por esto para que entiendan bien lo que va a suceder después. Yo sé que no a todos les gusta la pareja de Hermione y Draco pero es un regalo para mi amiga Ignacia que le encanta, la historia de ellos va dedicada a ti. Y no sé acepto criticas y sugerencias. Gracias a las lectoras de mi primer fic me inspiraron para que escribiera este segundo. Ah! Pronto vendrá la actualización del primer capítulo intentaré hacerlo esta semana. Adiós. Dejen reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1 "El Baile": **

10 años después:

Era 10 de noviembre y ya eran las nueve de la noche el baile empezaría en una hora más y todavía no partían, Harry ya estaba desesperado no comprendía porque las mujeres tardaban tanto en arreglarse si él tan sólo con media hora le había sido más que suficiente, mas parecía que su esposa necesitara todo el día para estar lista. Aun cuando ya llevaban un año de casados no lograba acostumbrarse a las tardanzas de ella.

Vivían en un edifico ubicado en el sector lujoso de Londres el apartamento era lo suficientemente grande como para que cupiera un ejército, estaba todo decorado en un tono beige y los muebles eran de una madera muy clara, constaba de cuatro dormitorios. Era muy lujoso, pero al mismo tiempo muy acogedor.

Ginny amor, ¿podrías salir del baño ya?, realmente llegaremos tarde y debo iniciar el baile con mi discurso. Tú lo sabes, además es muy probable que ya estás preciosa y no necesitas más arreglo, te verías linda incluso hasta con un saco de papas. Pero ahora por favor apúrate – dijo Harry muy condescendiente aunque al mismo tiempo desesperado, necesitaba irse y Ginny estaba tardando demasiado.

Harry no me presiones, si quieres buenos resultado debes esperar – gritó Ginny muy enojada desde dentro del baño.

Lo sé y me encanta cuando te arreglas, pero ahora necesito que te apures, por favor preciosa te recompensaré más tarde – dijo Harry en un tono de suplica.

Ya tranquilo cariño si no necesitas apurarme más, ya estoy lista – decía Ginny mientras abría la puerta del baño y le mostraba a Harry su producción ****

Lucía un vestido negro cuello bote con unos finos lazos que se sostenían por debajo de sus hombros de manera horizontal, el vestido caía liso hasta la cintura donde se marcaba su físico muy claramente sus medianos pechos y su estrecha cintura lo único que se perdía era sus caderas, ya que el vestido se abría creando un vuelo alrededor de sus rodillas, sus piernas iban descubiertas y sus pies lo cubrían unas finas chalas de taco aguja negro que se sostenían con una tira negra un poco encima de sus dedos y otra tira alrededor de sus tobillos. Su pelo rojo como el fuego caía libre por su espalda hasta donde esta termina, su chasquilla era diagonal caía también pero hacia la izquierda y le quedaba hasta los ojos. Llevaba unas perlas que le había regalado Harry para su cumpleaños y en sus manos sólo lucía su anillo de compromiso y la argolla de bodas, estaba simplemente perfecta.

- ¡Guau! Luces bellísima esta noche amor, quien pensaría que eres una auror, pareces más bien una estrella de cine.

- ¿Una estrella de qué? – preguntó Ginny mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

- Olvídalo preciosa, sólo ten en cuenta que luces hermosa.

- Ves, te dije que la espera valdría la pena, tú igual luces bien con ese smoking negro, tu camisa negra y esa corbata blanca cariño, ves te dije que te quedaría bien – dijo Ginny apreciando el rostro y cuerpo de su marido, lástima que el traje le marcaba demasiado bien ciertas partes de su anatomía, que seguramente más de alguien lo notaría - ¿Nos vamos, ya?

- Mmmm… dada la evolución de la situación, preferiría que nos quedáramos en casa y disfrutáramos de nuestra compañía, me encanta mirarte y besarte sobre todo cuando luces de esta forma – respondió Harry ante la pregunta de Ginny mientras la tomaba por la cintura y la acercaba a su cuerpo y depositaba suaves besos en su cuello.

- Harry, ¿no nos debemos ir?, no me digas que me apuraste por nada – dijo Ginny con hilo de voz por lo que los besos de su esposo le estaban produciendo

- No, por nada no, por esto – dijo Harry mientras callaba una protesta de su esposa con un beso, a medida que los minutos pasaban el beso se iba haciendo más y más profundo sus lenguas jugaban un juego que sólo ellos habían conocían. Comenzó a subirle lentamente la falda por su pierna llegando hasta su muslo, mientras Ginny revolvía su pelo.

- Harry, creo que debamos pararla acá, no empieces algo que sabes muy bien que no podemos terminar – pero nuevamente su habla fue callada con un beso aun más profundo – Harry tenemos todo el resto de la noche para seguir disfrutando esto, el baile no puede esperar – volvió a decir Ginny, mas esta vez fue enserio y se separo del lado de su esposo, se bajo el vestido y se arreglo el lápiz de labio rojo que había escogido para esa ocasión, luego fue hasta su lado para arreglarle el cabello que ella misma había desordenado y limpiarle las marcas de lápiz labial que le había dejado.

- Gracias, y lo siento es que te veías tan hermosa que no pude contenerme y te robe un beso de tus labios.

- No te preocupes, no creas que me molesto, el hecho de que me besaras.

- Me imagino.

- Vamos, Harry o llegaremos muy tarde. Recuerda que debemos aparecernos.

- Sí, sí sé.

Al instante se aparecieron en un castillo a las afueras de Londres, el castillo estaba decorado muy hermoso, era una decoración echa en tonos pasteles rodeado de globos naranjos pálido y celeste en donde se mirara y habían cintas de los mismos colores por cualquier lugar junto con rosas hechas de estas mismas, se subía al baile por las escaleras centrales que se encontraban en el vestíbulo donde todos los magos debían encontrarse para luego ser conducidos por el encargado de esto, Arthur Weasley.

El baile se realizaría en el segundo piso del castillo con vista al bosque desde el balcón que rodeaba gran parte de este piso. Era un salón rodeado de espejos con mesas repletas de comida cóctel y sillas en los alrededores. En el centro se ubicaba un escenario, lugar donde Harry debía dar su discurso y donde además se ubicaba una orquesta encargada de tocar buena música para el baile, todo estaba sencillamente perfecto.

Al momento de aparecer Harry y Ginny en el vestíbulo se encontraron con sus amigos y hermanos, a la primera pareja que saludaron fue la de Ron quien estaba con un smoking blanco y camisa blanca sólo la corbata al igual que la de Harry era de distinto color, Luna a su vez lucía su embarazo de seis meses muy orgullosa con un vestido tan azul como la noche que caía de manera diagonal y en el borde tenía unas pequeñas estrellas plateadas y arriba era igual sostenido por unos fino hilos que se amarraban en el hombro, luego estaba Hermione con un vestido blanco que se amarraba atrás sin espalda, adelante el escote era terminado en diagonal mostrando parte de sus senos el vestido caía hasta el piso liso y no poseía ningún adorno más Draco en cambio estaba con un smoking gris al igual que su camisa, mientras que s corbata era blanca, también se encontraron con Fleur y Bill, Charlie y Abril una chica que trabaja con el en Rumania al cuidado de dragones, obviamente a todos ellos había que sumarle Fred y George que estaban con Angelina y Kathy. El resto de los invitados era el Ministro de Magia quien era nada más y nada menos que Arthur Weasley, la orden del fénix con Remus y Tonks ahora de novios, la profesora McGonnagal, Hagrid con Madame Maxime, Ojo loco Moddy, y un sin número de aurores, funcionarios público, y magos de gran calibre, todos saludándose contentos riendo y disfrutando de lo maravilloso que era vivir en este mundo ahora.

Y así fue como Harry y Ginny conversaban con sus amigos muy alegremente contándose las anécdotas, y relatando de lo más entusiasmados la fiesta del sábado pasado.

Bueno creo que debemos juntarnos más seguido en tu casa Draco – dijo Harry riéndose.

Sí no creo haberme reído más en mi vida – contesto Ginny mientras se abrazaba a su esposo.

El problema fue limpiarlo – respondió Hermione intentado ponerse y sonar seria, sin conseguir mucho efecto

Mira tú siempre reclamando por todo, debes admitir que disfrutamos viendo a Ron bailar como Tony Manero1 - dijeron los gemelos al unísono.

Sí creeme, nunca olvidare tu baile, creo que has sido el peor intento de Tony Manero que he visto en toda mi vida, es como para recordártelo y ponerte en ridículo toda la vida Weasley– comentó Draco sin contener la risa e ironía.

Si, de algo sirve creo que fue el baile más simpático que he visto en toda mi vida, a mí me agrado mucho – respondió Luna con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras defendía a su esposo.

En ese momento Arthur se acercó a todos informándole que el baile comenzaría en unos minutos más, así que subieran, y sin más y menos después de unas últimas risas con respecto al baile de Ron, todos fueron hasta el salón de baile donde Harry debía inaugurar el baile con la primera pieza de vals, al entrar él como último la orquesta comenzó a tocar una lenta melodía que le indicaba su entrada, tomando a Ginny de la mano muy delicadamente la situó frente suyo en el centro de la pista, con una mano agarraba su cintura mientras que con la otra sostenía la mano de Ginny por lo alto del hombro de ella y mientras ellos comenzaban a bailar lentamente, varias parejas se le fueron uniendo hasta que el salón se fue llenando de parejas que bailaban o sino de amigos que charlaban de su vida, todo era demasiado apacible.

Mientras Harry bailaba con Ginny pudo ver por encima del hombro de ella las caras de sus dos mejores amigos cada uno con su pareja emanaban un tranquilidad y romanticismo. Ron bailaba con su feliz esposa de seis meses de embarazo y Hermione junto a Draco disfrutaban de esa suave y embriagadora melodía, y sin darse cuenta él Harry Potter era en esos momentos la persona más feliz del universo, nada podía arruinarle esa mágica noche.

Sabes algo preciosa – le dijo Harry al oído

Mmmm… ¿qué? – respondió Ginny muy relajadamente

Podría estar así contigo toda la noche y por siempre

¿En serio?

Sí, tú lo eres todo para mí

Tú también Harry, además gracias a ti es que yo estoy viva hoy, siempre he pensado que fueron tus lágrimas la que me salvaron.

Eres una romántica.

No. Sólo me hago muchas ilusiones.

Ginny, yo te amo y quiero que nunca lo olvides, eres mi todo, mi mundo, mi mejor, amiga, mi vida. No sé que sería de mi vida sin ti. Tú me enseñaste muchas cosas, a vivir y a disfrutar.

Harry, yo también te amo y si algo he aprendido durante nuestra vida juntos, es que contigo todos los días son algo nuevo.

Gracias, preciosa yo también – y así abrazados baliaron por horas. No había necesidad de palabras para describir lo que se podía transmitir con el simple hecho de bailar a ese embriagador compás.

Y así pasaron largas horas de charlas y baile, unas horas de maravilla, romanticismo y tranquilidad, fueron interrumpidas por Arthur quien como Ministro de Magia exigía silencio y le pedía a la orquesta que por favor se detuviera, luego de haberlo conseguido anunció:

El jefe del escuadrón de Aurors y el erradicador de todo mal en nuestro mundo y en el de los muggles ¡Harry Potter! – al finalizar la introducción todo el salón rompió en aplausos y vitoreo a Harry, quien antes de subir al escenario para dar su inaugural discurso depositó un suave beso en los labios de su esposa.

"**_Queridos amigos, familiares y magos: Estamos reunidos esta noche para celebrar los diez años de la muerte de Voldemort, aún nos es imposible creer que esto fuera cierto, pero miren a su alrededor es posible. _**

**_Hoy diez años después, vengo a este salón y miro a todas las personas que asistieron a este baile y soy capaz de descubrir un mundo nuevo, un mundo distinto que con nuestras propias manos logramos cambiar, un destino que hoy nos favorece._**

**_Sin embargo me es imposible hablar sobre este mundo que tan pacifica y alegremente se reúne hoy. Sin dar cuenta a las valiosas vidas que se arriesgaron y se perdieron muy triste lo sé yo en esta batalla también perdí mucho. Pero hoy por sobre todo quiero agradecer la vida de una, la persona mi Ginny – dijo Harry mirando intensamente a su esposa quien se puso colorada al instante – si no fuera por ella hoy no estaríamos aquí, fue ella la que se interpuso entre Voldemort y yo, fue ella la que logró con su delicado cuerpo vencer a ese mal, por eso un aplauso para ella una gran maga, esposa, amiga e hija ¡Ginny Potter!..." _**

Pero esos aplausos jamás llegaron, porque en el instante en que Harry estaba terminando de dar su discurso las luces del castillo se apagaron y todo el lugar se tiño de un negro absoluto.

Harry reaccionó rápido les dijo a todos que con sus varitas hicieran "Lumus" para poder ver. Y luego bajo del escenario sacó su varita, realizó el hechizo de luz y fue en busca de Ginny quien permanecía en el mismo lugar que él la había dejado la abrazó fuertemente como impidiendo que se asustara, y Ginny en consecuencia sólo le correspondió el abrazo y cuando todos estaban en sacar su varitas y permanecer juntos una risa un tanto lúgubre se escuchó por todo el salón, era una risa que convertía ese baile en frió y espantoso congelando los corazones de todos.

¡Jajajajaja! Me alegro de verlos a todos uds. reunidos hoy aquí después de diez años celebrando mi muerte, yo pensé que la gente se colocaba triste cuando se moría no que se alegraba, pero parece que uds. hacen todo lo contrario. Bueno omitiendo ese punto, prefiero hablar sobre como han cambiado las cosas en esto últimos diez años y debo decir que tanta felicidad me repugna. Por último debo aclarar que durante esto diez miserables años mientras uds. creían ciegamente mi muerte pude preparar mi venganza y debo reconocer que esta emboscada es sólo el inició de ella. Ahora la música para mis oídos ¡Que comience la pelea! – dijo Voldemort con su voz que denotaba un frío entristecedor, que les llegaba a helar las almas.

Y en medio del caos que se estaba formando mientras aparecían mortífagos por todos lados, y los de las orquesta comenzaban a atacar. Harry tomo de la mano a Ginny y corrió a refugiarse en lugar escondido del castillo.

- Ginny, por favor necesito que huyas de aquí por favor vate lejos. Sé todas tus protestas, pero yo si tú estás aquí no puedo concentrarme y no quiero saber que por mi culpa te hieran o yo sufrir otra pérdida más, sobre todo la tuya. De verdad por favor vete.

- Harry, no me hagas esto sabes perfectamente que soy capaz de defenderme sola.

- Lo sé pero yo contigo, no. Prométeme que huirás de aquí Ginny, sólo prométemelo, hazlo por mí.

- Está bien Harry, lo haré pero sólo por ti – le dijo Ginny y antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa sus labios fueron callados por un corto beso de Harry.

- Gracias, preciosa ahora ve, yo te prometo que volveré por ti – dicho esto Harry se fue sin antes darle un último beso en su frente y se fue a aceptar el destino que supuestamente diez años antes habían logrado cambiar.

Así fue como Ginny salió del castillo dejando atrás a su familia, amigos y a lo más importante que tenía su esposo.

Ese día estaba lloviendo como nunca, y al salir se encontró con más de una sorpresa la lluvia y alguien muy poco deseado. Su vestido negro y ella se empaparon como nunca, así que comenzó a correr por el lado del castillo para llegar pronto a la carretera, sin embargo cuando estaba corriendo casi sin ver nada porque la lluvia se lo impedía chocó contra un gran cuerpo, al levantar la vista se asustó, mas no lo demostró era Zabini quien pareciera que la hubiera estado esperando a ella.

Vaya, vaya miren nada más con quien me encuentro aquí si no es la gran señora de Potter – dijo él con bastante sorna.

Sí, y además soy Ginny Weasley – respondió con brusquedad.

Sí, si me doy cuenta pequeña Weasley, sabes algo en el colegio yo te consideraba una de las chicas más lindas pero lástima que Potter se llevó ese premio, a mí sólo me tocó ir a Azkaban, pero no importa porque hoy puedo probar lo que tanto he deseado en mucho tiempo – y dicho esto Zabini la acorraló contra un árbol mientras la besaba con una fuerza abrasadora e intentaba subirle su falda para poder acariciar algo de esa piel color de marfil. Sin embargo Ginny movía su rostro y cuerpo tratando de salir de esa presión, hasta que en un momento ya no le permitió hacer a Zabini mucho porque ella le propinó, una gran patada en su zona más sensible para luego dejarlo petrificado.

Ginny corría a lo que más le dieran sus rodillas intentaba con ansias llegar a la carretera y en cuanto lo consiguió, ya comenzó a andar más lentamente. La lluvia hacía que el vestido se le pegara a su cuerpo, además de que su larga cabellera rojiza pesara demasiado, su rostro estaba tan mojado tanto por la lluvia como por sus lágrimas había dejado todo lo que más quería atrás, y no sabía que hacer porque no podía aparecerse en su casa ya que seguramente los mortífagos ya la habrían invadido y registrado todo lo que había en su casa y seguramente en cualquier otro lugar seguro también. Y así sin rumbo alguno dejando atrás el castillo que ya ni resquicios del habían, siguió caminando por esa desierta carretera con única su compañía la lluvia que no deseaba terminar. Todo se volvía más oscuro a cada momento que pasaba, pero de pronto a los lejos vi algo que se distinguía de toda esa oscuridad parecía una casa y decidió intentar llegar hasta ella para poder refugiarse al menos por está noche para poder pensar bien lo que hacía así que se sacó sus zapatos los afirmo y luego corrió lo que su cuerpo le permitía mientras acortaba la distancia entre ella y esa casa que se distinguía a lo lejos.

Cuando finalmente llegó a la cabaña se sintió un poco más segura, miro a su alrededor pareciera que no en años esa cabaña había estado desocupada, ya más calmada al ver que no podría aparecer nadie secó su vestido y cabello con magia, se acurrucó en una esquina sentada mientras abrazaba sus rodillas con firmeza, no podía volver a llorar no lo hacía desde hace mucho tiempo y sólo hoy había sido una excepción, mas sus lágrimas amenazaban a cada momento con salir con mayor fuerza aún, y así sin más ni menos se quedó dormida pensando en el día que la esperaba.

_Este capitulo va dedicada a todas mis lectoras de mi prólogo y a todos los que quieran seguir este fic. Muchas gracias por sus reviews de verdad fueron mi inspiración, lo siento si no pude actualizar antes es que tuve"sólo un poco" de cosas que estudiar y que hacer, y es igual para la próxima semana, así que no sé cuando podré subir el siguiente capitulo, intentare hacerlo lo más rápido posible lo prometo. Eso gracias y adiós por todo, no saben cuanto me inspiran. Ojala que les haya gustado espero reviews plis!!! No cuesta nada._

1 Para las que no saben, Tony Manero es John Travolta en la película "Fiebre de sábado por la noche"


End file.
